gleewikireloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Kids On The Block
New Kids On The Block is the first episode of the first season of Princess Ali's fanfic Glee Wiki: Reloaded. It is set a couple years after all of the original new directions have graduated and were shipped off to college. It also introduces most of the key characters in the story. The New Kids On The Block Sydney Walsh flicked back her long, blonde hair as her father's newly bought SUV pulled up to the curb of Mckinley High School. She'd only been there for a few days, but already Sydney could feel the sharp sting of memory lane pulling at her in every direction and back. Even just yesterday, her father brought her down to Scoops, the local ice cream parlor she and her mother would visit every weekend. Her mother. It had been three years since the accident, and even still, Sydney just couldn't shake out the memories that had come back to haunt her. Being in Lima only made it worse -- the longer she was there, the longer it'd seem to hurt her. Sydney had always wondered how her younger brother, Kyler, was able to get over her mother's death so easily. Then again, he was only a mere child when the...accident..happened. "Well, we're here," Sydney's father said, looking over at his monotonous daughter. His smile soon faded in to a short frown once he noticed the blank stare his daughter had trapped on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this Syd? I know how hard it is to be back in Lima, I really don't want you doing this unless you're certain you're ready." Sydney could feel her father staring at her, almost as if he could see into her soul. "I'm fine," She replied, turning her head to look outside the car window. It seemed as if her father was another to move on quickly from her mother's death, something Sydney would probably never be able to do. "Your mom would want this for you, Sydney," Her father said as he looked at his daughter with sympathy. "Now, you'd better get going or you're going to be late." Sighing, Sydney quickly scrambled her things and made her way onto campus, her father waving at her as he drove off. So far, Sydney could tell McKinley was going to be that of a reductive school -- everyone looked far too basic for her taste. Where was edge? The school rebels? Anything to go against the regime of genetically modified Ken and Barbies. You lost, new girl?” Sydney quickly whipped her head around to see a tall boy, his dark skin and marble-like features matching to that of a greek statue. He was cute, in a brooding, mysterious boy way. “Um, no,” Sydney started. “Well, kind of. How did you know I was a new student?” The boy laughed, pointing to one of the girls who were walking by. “You’re not wearing the school uniform.” “Neither are you.” “I’m not going to class today,” The boy said. “Too much stuff going on at home. What did you say your name was?” “Sydney...Walsh.” “Hmmm,” The boy said, almost as if he were intrigued. “I’m Trae. Trae Marx, but I’ve got to get going. I guess I’ll see you here tomorrow new girl.” “Ummm, yeah,” Sydney said, watching Trae walk off campus. Suddenly, life at McKinley didn’t seem so bad. (...) (Cafeteria) “Eww, did you see what Sis was wearing the other day?” Becca Hamilton asked, her famous I’m-Becca-Hamilton-And-I’m-Fabulous look on her face. “She looked like a hippie zombie.” “Don’t be stupid, Becca,” Perry Dahir, Becca’s best friend said. “There is no such thing as a hippie zombie. Besides, she looked more like a character from sesame street. What do you think Ali?” Alison Winters sipped peacefully on her iced tea and smiled warmly at the two girls. “Could you girls be anymore reductive?" Alison snapped, sipping on her tea once more. "Besides, she looks more like someone who'd be selling themselves on Sesame Street." The girls giggled together as teenager Sis Larson watched from across the cafeteria. “Joe,” She started. “What do you think would happen to me if I went over there and broke Alison's cute little button nose?” Joe Rivera looked up from his iPhone and stared at Sis. “Seriously Sis, Alison and her little bitch pack aren’t even worth your time.” “Yeah, but it's like I get this urge to break her little face in every time she opens her mouth.” “Don’t be so naive, Sis,” Joe said. “You have a perfect transcript. Do you really want such an abominable cunt like Alison Winters screwing up your chances of getting into a good college?.” Sis sighed and turned her back to the girls, her foot accidentally tripping over a girl. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Sis said, helping the girl pick up her things. “I didn’t mean to trip you.” “It’s fine,” The girl said. “It’s just that I’m really new to the school. I just moved here from Australia about two days ago.” “Oh,” Sis said. “So you’re the new girl in my English class.” She held out a hand. “I’m Cecilia Larson, future student body president and aspiring actress-to-be. You can just call me Sis.” “Sydney.” The girl said, gladfully shaking Sis's hand. “And I’m Joe,” The fifteen year old said behind Sis. “McKinley's best, and probably only gay in town.” “Again,” Sis interrupted. “I’m sorry for accidentally tripping you.” “It’s fine I --” “Well look what clumsy little Cecilia has done now,” Alison said, walking up to the two. She glanced at Joe. “Hello Joseph. Still on the edge of twink, I presume?” “Wow, Alison, way to really live up to your hair color. Still sticking fingers down your throat, hun?” Joe sing-songed. Alison shot Joe a frosty glare, then turned back to Sis, Sydney standing beside her. “So, I hear your friend here just moved from Australia. That must be pretty exciting, isn't it?" "Actually, I--" "Doesn't matter," Alison cut her off. "But I think it's absolutely outstanding that dear Cecilia got someone even moderately pretty like you to join the cast of Rupaul's Drag Race with her." “I swear to god, Alison. If you don’t leave me alone I’ll --” Sis began. “You’ll do what?” Perry stepped in. “Face it, Phi Phi O'Hara. You're jealous of us.” “Yeah,” Becca said. “I mean who wouldn’t be? We’re popular, pretty, and members of the best cheerleading team in the whole nation. Girls our age would kill to look like us.” “Yeah, especially when you look like you just crawled out of Pamela Anderson's vagina,” Sis snapped. “Excuse me?” Alison took a step closer. “The bottom line is, we rule this school, and you're nothing but the blip on the excrement of the teeniest flea ever to grace the earth. It's time you faced the music, Conchita Wurst." “Girls,” A masculine voice said from behind. Alison quickly her head to see Mr. Schuester, taking a small step back from Sis. “What’s going on here?” “Nothing, Mr Schuester” Alison smiled. “We were just leaving. Come ladies.” She took one more glance at Sis before leaving the cafeteria. Mr. Schue laid a hand on Sis’s shoulder. “You come and talk to me if you’re having any problems with bullies, Sis.” He said, walking away. “Yeah,” Sis said quietly. She turned back to Sydney. “Sorry about all of that drama. Did you want to come eat with us?” ‘Well, I guess,” Sydney replied. “I have nothing better to do.” The two went and sat down at the table, where countless music sheets were scattered about. Sydney picked up one of the sheets. “What are these?” “Ideas for audition numbers,” Joe said. “I'm joining the New Directions.” "Me too," Sis blurted out, shuffling the papers around. "One more thing I can add to my repertoire." "I think I saw a couple posters out in the hallways. I was thinking of sign up for a second there too." “Really?” Sis’s chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She looked at Joe, then back at Sydney. “Maybe you could audition with us?” “Uh...I don’t know...I --” “What?” Joe nudged Sydney. “You scared?” “Come on Syd,” Sis persuaded. “Can you sing?” Sydney placed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled. “My mom used to sing to me all the time when I was younger. I guess I kind of picked some of it up." She paused. “I remember her telling me that she was in an all-girls choir when she was in high school.” “So is that a yes?” Joe asked. Sydney smiled again. “Yes, that’s a yes.” Sis happily clasped her hands together, smiling widely. “Then I guess we’re auditioning for glee club then!” She said. “Welcome to McKinley, Sydney Walsh.” ---- (Mr. Schuester's office) Although it was only the first day of school, Will Schuester was already done with the horrible antics that were the source of high school. Not only had he just interfered with a bullying situation earlier at lunch, but he had already found someone sitting in the big chair, waiting for him to release disciplinary action against him as if he wanted it to happen. "Can you tell me what you were doing when I found you breaking into my car this morning?" Will said, tapping a pen gently against his desk. "I saw you left your wallet in your car, and I needed the money," Trae stared. "It was for my family, Mr. Schuester." Will sighed, a stern frown forming through his lips. "You threw a rock through my window," Will said, shaking his head. "That's not only vandalism, but attempted theft. You have a record, Trae -- They're going to ship you off to juvie without even thinking twice about it." "Please don't call the cops Mr. Schuester," Trae begged. "I'll do anything for you. Just, please don't call the cops. You don't understand what I'm going through right now." Will sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I know that you have the potential to be a really good kid, Trae. I don't want anything to happen to you," He said. "But I don't know what I'm going to do with you." "Please," Trae pleaded. Will turned his head away, staring at the audition sheet for Glee club he had posted just a day ago. There were no names on the list, however Will was determined to bring his club to the top once again. He looked at Trae, then back at the sheet and let out a small snicker. "What's so funny, Schue?" "I have a proposition for you. I know you may not like it, but it's your only choice right now." "What is it?" Trae said, urging the spanish teacher to get to the point. "Come to the auditorium at 4 tomorrow," Will said. "I want you to join the New Directions." "The glee club?!" Trae rolled his eyes. "No way." He said. "Think of it as community service," Will said. "It's either that or I'm going to have to let Figgins know about the situation, and it's all downhill from that." "Do I have to?" Trae asked. "I mean, you don't even know if I can sing or not!" "I've seen you lugging around your guitar a lot," Will said. "I know you can." "Do I even get a say or have a choice in this?" Trae asked, Will shaking his head. Trae sighed. "Fine, I'll join," He said. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I'll join." Will stood up, laying a hand on Trae's shoulder. "I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, or why I didn't choose something like picking up trash on the highway, or giving you detention for a year, but I think you'll enjoy being in glee club just as much as I did when I was younger." "Can I go now?" Trae asked. "Sure," Will said as Trae quickly got up to leave. One down, eleven more to go. The Following Day "Why hello, William. You almost caught me by surprise. You see, there was a weird smell earlier asnd when I came to get to the bottom of it, I was all but surprised to discover it was the landfill of toxic waste you scalp on every morning. Haven't you ever heard of the Ozone, William?" Will sighed in annoyance as Sue's voice filtered through the air behind him as he pulled down the sign up sheet for Glee Club, glancing at the four names that were splayed across the paper. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as he turned to Sue. "Sue. Still as debilitatingly verbal as ever." he replied, tucking the paper into one of his folders under Sue's watchful eyes. "How are you today Sue? Have you remembered to take your medication today? Wouldn't want you to start menstruating suddenly-it might throw off your hormonal imbalance." "Still trying to best me, I see. You. Will. Fail. William. Just like your reprehensible helmet head." Sue growled, sending a glance toward his hair before turning and stalking away as a small grin slid onto Will's face and he headed toward the auditorium. Will entered the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and made his way down to the director's desk in the middle of the seats, shuffling papers as he went. There were five names on his sign up sheet for New Directions and Will wondered if it would be like that first year. Looking down, he began to call out his first auditioneer. "Sis Larson?" Will called, looking down at his sheet. "That's you, bitch!" Joe said from backstage as he applied the final touches to her look. "You'd better get out there, quick." Sis quickly fixed her hair and took a final look in a mirror backstage. "Wait, where's Sydney?" Sis asked, looking around. "Shouldn't she be here?" "She'll come, just be patient," Joe exclaimed, pushing Sis onstage. Sis smiled nervously at Will, the only person sitting in the audience. "Hi, my name is Cecilia Larson and I'll be singing Haunted by Taylor Swift." "Take it away." "You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break," Junette began to sing. "It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now, and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake..." Sis paused for a quick second, looking back at Mr. Schuester. "Come on, come on, don't leave me like this -- I thought I had you figured out! Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted! '' Come on, come on don't leave me like this -- I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone, can't turn back now -- I'm haunted!"'' Joe watched from behind the curtains as Sis continued to sing her heart out. He knew that she was good, but he didn't know that she was that good. Suddenly, from nowhere, he felt a tug at his shirt, as someone pulled him into a closed off dressing room that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. He whirled around to see who it was, finding himself to be looking at none other but Andy Jenner, one of the biggest jocks of McKinley High School. He grinned and threw his arms around him. "Someone could've been watching, you know." "Oh don't get so concerned Joe Bear," Andy joked. "I knew what I was doing." He kissed Joe's soft, tender lips and looked in his eyes. "I just don't want to get caught...you know..." "Clearly," Joe said, releasing Andy's grasp. "Let's not have this talk again," Andy said, sighing. "I don't want to get in a another fight with you, because you know how cunty you can be when we do." "I'm only cunty because you won't break up with Alison," Joe said. "I'm tired of all the fighting and sneaking around, i don't want to do it anymore." "And you won't have to," Andy replied. "Just give me a couple weeks, and I can do this." "Yeah right." "Really," Andy said. "By the way, what's going on out there? Are they starting up the school musical again or something?" "No," Joe replied. "They're holding auditions for glee club and while we're still on this subject, I wanted to ask if you'd join with me." "No way," Andy started. "As if opening up to you wasn't bad enough, you want me to join glee club? I'm sorry Joe, but that's a little too extreme on my part." "You think you opening to me was bad thing?" "Not necessarily, but--!" Whatever, look," Joe said. "I just want us to be happy, and but it's clear you're more confused than ever and I really don't want that baggage now that we're moving into sophomore year." He put his lips extremely close to Andy's ear. "Just know I won't go down without a fight. I'll leave first" Kissing him on the cheek and approaching the dressing room door, Joe made his way back to the stage, leaving Andy in a confused state. (...) "Joe, where were you?" Sis exclaimed as she exited the stage. "You just missed my audition." "I was in the bathroom," Joe lied through his teeth. He looked back at the dressing room door, which was now closed. "Am I next?" "Um yeah," Sis said, crossing her arms. "And you'd better get out there before they mark you as a no show." "Damn!" Joe said, running on stage. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I was in the bathroom earlier." "It's fine," Will stated. "Just state your name and the name of the song you're auditioning with." "Hello, I'm Joe Rivera and I'll be singing Master Plan by Adam Lambert." Joe said with the tiniest whisper of a smile spread across his face. "You run away from everything that you fear. So afraid ya don’t wanna be a part of it You see the fake in everything that is real. You hate the paradox. You put us in a box. We gonna find out what makes us right or wrong Waste of time – we just livin’ it. I wanna see you touch you one on one. No stoppin ’til we’re done. We’ve only just begun." "We are the face of the new generation. We are the ones who have no reservations. Don’t give a damn ’bout your cold calculations. Welcome to the masterplan. Don’t care if you understand, Don’t care if you understand, Welcome to the masterplan!" "That was great Joe!" Will said, smiling. "One of the best I've seen so far. It was really energetic!" Joe smiled as he brushed a hand through his hair and looked back at Sis, who was frowning. She usually was the best at everything. "Gracias, Senor Schuester." "You're welcome." Mr Schuester smiled back, as he began to move forward with the auditions. "Is there a Sydney Walsh here?" Meanwhile Sydney looked in the mirror of the girls bathroom as she tried continuously to fix her hair and makeup for the performance. It was her first big singing gig, and although there were often times the blonde would come to doubt herself, she knew she had the talent it took to become a star on that stage. "Girls, block the door," Sydney heard a voice say from outside of the bathroom. Sydney quickly whipped around to see none other but Alison Winters standing her way, her two little minions guarding the door behind her as if Sydney were going to get jumped. "I hear you're auditioning for the glee club, is that right?" Sydney quickly turned back to the mirror, applying more eyeliner. "And why would it matter to you?" "Because I want to help you out here, give you a little option," Alison made her way to the sink, tightening her ponytail in the process. "Look, let's face it -- you and me are like two peas in a pod." "We are?" "Of course, we're both blonde, pretty, smart," Alison said, turning to Sydney. "Look, you and I both know you shouldn't be singing glittery showtunes with Beanie Baby and Clay Aiken. You belong with the cheerios, and that's why I'm gonna give you a choice." Alison waltzed over behind Sydney, pulling her hair into a pony while she looked in the mirror. "You're already a natural. Ditch the drag queens and I'll make you one of the most popular girls at McKinley High School." Sydney quickly jerked back, quickly moving away from the cheerleader. "And what in the hell makes you think I would want to do that?" "Because if you don't, you'll not only become victim to my cruel extremities, but to that of the rest of the school," Alison said in the calmest tone. "And I get the feeling that you really don't want that." "I make my own friends." Alison laughed, smirking at the girl. "Do what you want, just be ready to face the consequences you'll have to come with that choice." Alison moved closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Think long and hard about the decision you're going to make." "I will," Sydney said sternly as Alison backed away. "Oh, I'm sure you will," Alison said with the devil's smirk as she moved towards the door. "Let's hit it, bitches." Sydney watched as the cheerleader and her minions left, looking back at the mirror with a slight frown. "I can do this." ---- "A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather,I was praying that you and me might end up together," A student sang, his emotion lighting up the room. "It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven." I don't wanna waste the weekend, If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go. And as my train rolls down the East coast, I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven. You are my heaven''" '' "Thank you, Zach. You had a lot of emotion--it really went well with the song," Will said. The freshman smiled back at Mr. Schuester, effervescently pushing past Sis and Joe on his way backstage. "Can you believe Sydney was a no show?" Sis began, her arms crossed in an uptight fashion. "I stick my neck out for this new girl and she just abandons me. It's like I can never win with these people!" Joe laughed at the girl, his arms crossed and cocked hip in a manner in which he was mocking the brunette. "You're way too intense, Cecilia Larson." "Don't start with me," Sis said, turning her head. "Why are we even still here anyways, we already auditioned and it's clear Sydney isn't coming." "Don't you want to see how talented are teammates are gonna be?" Joe replied. "Besides, I think there's one more audition left." Sis rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the stage, looking at what she couldn't believe her eyes to see. Was that....Trae Marx? Rebel Trae Marx? "The name's Trae," Trae began, as he pulled up a stool to sit on while tuning his guitar for a quick second. Will raised his eyebrow, sitting back in his chair. "I'm singing Let It Be by the Beatles." "Go ahead," Will said, his arms hovering above his head. "When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine on until tomorrow, let it be I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be''"'' Trae began to strum a few notes on his guitar, while Will marveled in a joy that almost made him seem pedophilic. Sis and Joe watched from backstage, still in awe over someone like Trae trying out for the Glee club. "Let it be, let it be Ah, let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Yeah, there will be an answer, let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom, let it be''"'' "Wow," Will said as he got out of his seat to applaud Trae. "That was great, Trae. I didn't think you had the guts in you to come in here and so this." "So what happens now?" Trae said, rolling his eyes. Will laughed. "Well Trae," He began. "Welcome to the Glee Club." THE END Chapter 2 coming soon cunties!